


Under the Moonlight

by Lakshira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Mikleo noticed was the pounding in his head. The second thing was the pain. What was he doing just before? He was certain he and Sorey were travelling to Lady Lake, having left the protection of Jiji’s barrier earlier in the day, and they had stopped to rest for the night and then…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL

The first thing Mikleo noticed was the pounding in his head. The second thing was the pain. What was he doing just before? He was certain he and Sorey were travelling to Lady Lake, having left the protection of Jiji’s barrier earlier in the day, and they had stopped to rest for the night and then…

It hurt. Mikleo groaned and raised a hand to his head.

Where was Sorey?

Mikleo scanned the area. It was dark and hard to see things clearly. He slowly stood up and stumbled; putting his hand out behind him and catching himself against the trunk of a tree. He paused. He was certain that they had been camping in a field before so why-

Disgustingly twisted laughter echoed.

He swung his head up. Golden eyes and a twisted grin beamed down at him through the foliage.

**“Wh-Wha-!?”** He stumbled backwards, the laughter growing louder.

**“Good morning.”** The eyes seemed to smile back, the grin becoming wider- toothier.

**“Y-You’re-!?”** Mikleo felt his stomach drop. That was right. They had been camping when this fox-bastard attacked. **“Where’s Sorey!”**

The Hellion chuckled. **“Sorey? Ah- Do you mean him?”**

The clouds moved, and the moonlight shined across the small clearing. Mikleo could see that the fox-like Hellion was perched on a tree branch, Sorey’s body hanging limp by his side.

**“Sorey!”**

He chuckled and tossed the body down towards Mikleo. He reached out, trying to catch him, but the weight was too much and they both slammed into the earth, causing the Hellion to burst out in laughter.

Mikleo ignored him. He focused his attention to Sorey. He was ok, right? He was breathing, right? Seeing the soft rise and fall of the man’s chest brought relief, but that relief quickly washed away. Sorey had cuts and light bruises on his face. Likely he had others on his body. He glared up at the fox, **“You-“**

He grinned. **“Ah- He put up much more of a fight than you did. If you could call that a fight.”** He chuckled.

Mikleo rolled Sorey off him and stood up, summoning his staff. He fired a large ball of water towards the Hellion. There was no way he could stand a chance against him, but if he bought enough time to escape then-

**“Again?”**

A shiver ran down his spine. He spun around but a familiar grip was placed around his neck. He gasped for air. He felt his feet lose contact with the ground. He weakly grasped at the Hellion’s wrist with his free hand.

The Hellion brought his face close, and inhaled deeply. **“You _really_ smell delicious,”** he quietly whispered into the Seraph’s ear.

Mikleo felt his stomach roll. **“What are you- Let… go…”** He tried to glare back, tried to struggle, but the Hellion tightened his grip. He felt all his strength leave his body, and released his staff.

He chuckled. **“Shall I repeat myself? I want to eat you… both.”**

He felt the fox’s breath on his ear and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to pull away, but was greeted with a warm, wet sensation along the side of his cheek. He half-groaned, half-moaned. Bringing his other arm up to the wrist, he tried to put more pressure on it – no matter how futile.

The fox pulled away and examined his prey. **“I’ll give you a choice. Let me eat you and I won’t eat that other brat. Or- Let me eat that brat and I won’t eat you.”**

Mikleo just barely managed to let out a **“Hah!?”** before he was dropped to the ground. He coughed, grasping at his collar, trying to breathe. Looking over, Sorey was only a few feet away, but the fox was in between them both, eyeing the Seraph.

_Giving me a choice!?_ Mikleo looked between Sorey and the fox and grit his teeth. _What sort of choice is-!_

The fox smirked and turned towards Sorey. **“Then, I’ll take this brat instead.”**

**“Wait-!”** Mikelo yelled to the best of his ability.

The Hellion froze, hovering over Sorey. Pausing, he slowly turned around, a wicked grin covering his face ear to ear as he made eye contact with the Seraph.

Mikleo froze. He stomach fell and shivers crawled across his body. He had made his decision.

**“Oh~?”** The fox stood up and approached him. He crouched down and turned the Seraph’s face to meet his. **“Prove it.”**

Mikleo paused. He clenched his fists. Taking a deep breath, trying to get a hold of the sickness in his stomach, he slowly raised his shaken hands towards his collar. Unclipping it one by one, he slowly revealed his pure white skin, his neck, his collarbone and his chest.

The Hellion released his grip on his chin and stood back up. Grinning as he watched his prey, slowly but surely expose himself.

The Seraph, half naked, was glaring at the ground. He felt his skin crawling. He felt like puking. He waited, silently, for the fox to bite into him. But it didn’t come. Cautiously, he looked up, and felt his blood run cold.

The Hellion stood there, inquisitively almost, watching the Seraph. It was almost like- No- It was exactly like that. The fox was staring at Mikleo as if he were a piece of meat. Picking out where to start from first. Even if Mikleo could’ve said something, his throat tightened. He felt himself try to gasp for air. Then suddenly, he felt himself violently pushed to the ground.

**“Gah-!”** His head hit the ground hard. His vision blurry. He felt his pants and boots ripped from his body and he lay there, fully exposed on the cold grass.

He couldn’t bear to look up, to make eye contact again. He felt the fear, and the sickness mixing together into one. He clenched his fists, gathering up small clumps of grass. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

And then a groan.

It wasn’t his. Mikleo knew that much. It certainly wasn’t the bastard’s either. Which meant-

His eyes flashed open, the Hellion was hovering over him, but they were both looking at one thing. Sorey, not more than a few feet away, had regained consciousness.

**“Mik…leo…?”** The boy mumbled, struggling to right himself.

The Hellion stood straight up and laughed; a cold, twisted laugh. **“Great.”** He murmured.

Though Sorey had righted himself, and spun full circle at the laugh, he was greeted with a solid kick to the stomach, and sent rolling a few feet away.

**“Sorey-!”** Mikleo yelled, sitting up.

The Hellion turned to him and grinned, shaking his finger back and forth. **“Nuh uh.”**

Yes. That was right. Mikleo had “promised” to become his meal. He felt the coldness wash over him and grimaced, watching Sorey cough up the contents of his stomach.

**“You-“** Sorey tried to get out a few words, but as he looked to the fox, he noticed Mikleo as well. Naked. **“Mikleo-?”**

He looked away.

**“Mikelo- What is-“**

The fox cackled. **“Why- I’m going to be eating him.”**

**“Wha-!?“**

**“It was his choice.”** The fox approached Sorey and bent down in front of him. He whispered, quietly, malice dancing on his tongue, **“in return for not eating you.”** He cackled and pulled away, heading back towards the Seraph.

He felt his stomach drop, but glared at the hellion’s back. **“You-“** Sorey yelled, standing up, gathering his strength. He drew his sword and charged.

And his face met the earth.

Sorey groaned and gasped for air. His body became weak and he felt his sword ripped effortlessly from his hands. He struggled to raise his head, but just as he could see in front of him, it was pushed back into the earth.

**“Sorey!”**

He felt his arms pulled behind him. He struggled, trying to pull away, but the foot resting on his head would push down more and more and more.

The pressure subsided. He tried to move his arms but it was useless. He groaned and tried to raise his head, but it was met with a tight grip on his hair, and was lifted up.

He grimaced and tried to glare back, but the fox merely grinned back.

The Hellion surveyed his other prey- or- prey-that-should’ve-been and licked his lips. He dropped the boy onto his back, and headed back for the Seraph.

Mikleo watched helpless as Sorey coughed on his back. Trying desperately to free his arms that had been wrapped with Mikleo’s own clothes. Yet, before he knew it, the fox’s feet were in front of him. He refused to look up, be he needn’t to. The fox bent down and effortless grabbed a hold of Mikleo’s ankle, lifting it up. He fell back, feeling himself being pulled forward and forward and forward.

**“What are you-“** He struggled, trying to free his leg and kick at the fox’s grip. Yet, as he was being dragged across the cold ground, he noticed Sorey coming into view.

The fox stopped for only a moment, grabbing a hold of Sorey’s hair. He groaned, feeling the tight grip again, but the fox paid no heed. Lifting him up, he dragged both Sorey and Mikleo; one in each hand. Then, just as suddenly, he tossed Sorey away, up against the trunk of a tree.

Sorey coughed and glared back, but was met with Mikleo’s face instead of the fox.

The fox had swung Mikleo in front of him, pining one of his arms behind his back.

**“What-“** Mikleo tried to speak, but the fox covered his mouth.

He chuckled. **“Why don’t we have dinner and a show?”**

Before Mikleo had time to process the words, he felt teeth dig into the skin between his neck and his shoulder. He let out a muffled gasp- a muffled half-scream. His head snapped back, tears welling up in his eyes.

The fox, feeling the Seraph struggling, began to suck. Blood welled up from underneath the snow-like skin, and he revelled in its sweetness. The meal’s flavor was only enhanced but its struggles, and the expression of the other.

Mikleo didn’t dare look at Sorey. He didn’t want to see. He wanted to tell Sorey not to look, but the pain, the embarrassment, the fear, the sickness- It rolled around inside of him. He couldn’t form the words.

He felt the sucking stop. A warm, wet sensation replaced it and travelled up his shoulder to his ear. Words, quietly, softly, whispered into his ear, **“Look.”**

He didn’t want to.

He didn’t want to.

But he did.

Sorey, no more than a foot or two away, was staring straight ahead. Wide green eyes watched as the fox, still holding a firm grasp on the Seraph, continued to whisper into his ear.

**“See?”**

Mikleo teared up more. He couldn’t- He closed his eyes and pulled away.

The fox chuckled. He removed his hand from his mouth, gripping tightly on Mikleo’s free arm. He licked the newly-formed bruise, feeling the Seraph flinch under his grasp.

**“Why-“** Mikleo tried to ask, but the hellion wouldn’t have it. For every word he tried to utter, the fox bit in deep, causing him to cry out in pain. For every cry of pain, the hellion would suck on the wound until he stopped. And this repeated, and repeated, until his shoulders were black and blue.

The fox released the Seraph, and he crumpled to the ground in front of the frozen human. Just as he was to wonder what was happening next, he felt his hips being raised up.

He tried to let out an inquiry – just what was he doing - but stopped short of doing so. He felt the other insert themself and pain shot up through him. A moan escaped his lips. He clenched the grass at his fingers. He face grew hot.

The fox chuckled, **“Your friend seems to need a wakeup call.”**

He felt the monster thrust against him. Despite himself he moaned out. He felt the fox’s hands- no- claws grip into his sides, blood seeping through his skin. He looked up from the ground, his eyes meeting Sorey’s.

Sorey watched the scene unfold before him. He tried, though he might, to move his legs, his arms, anything. It wouldn’t respond. It wouldn’t respond as he wanted. **“Mik-“** He tried to say his name, but couldn’t. His throat constricted. Tears welled up.

Mikleo… was doing this… for him?

He couldn’t watch. He couldn’t watch as his dear friend was bitten into, raped and-

Mikleo screamed. The monster had pressed his claws deep into his skin, blood began to pour out.

The fox sat down in front of Sorey, making sure to keep himself in Mikleo the whole time. He placed the Seraph on his lap, grinning as he weakly struggled to remove his claws from his flesh.

Mikleo bit his lip hard as he felt the fox’s tongue travels down his neck and across his left shoulder. He shuddered as he felt the slimy sensation stop at the edge of his shoulder. And then, excruciating pain.

He screamed out in agony as teeth sunk in deep. Deeper than before. As deep to his bone, crushing it. He struggled. He tried to fight back. But he couldn’t. When he tried to reach for the fox’s head, the claws in his sides went in deeper, keeping his hands occupied.

Sorey screeched out Mikleo’s name and stumbled, trying to get up. He fell onto his side and looked up in horror.

Mikleo withered in pain. It felt like forever. And then the pain stopped. Or rather- he became numb to it. For he could hear the fox chewing on something, directly behind him, into his ear. Tears streamed down his face. But he looked down. At Sorey. Who’s own face had become covered in tears. Frozen in fear. In shock.

Yes. He was doing this for Sorey. He could deal with it if it was for Sorey. Even if it would hurt Sorey.

And then again. Intense pain. This time further down his left arm. He heard his bones crunching, his flesh being ripped apart, his predator enjoying his meal, and his own screams.

The pain passed quicker this time, but he felt himself going numb. How much time had passed since the first bite? How much of his arm still remained? He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to check. Yet he knew. Somehow. That it was gone.

The fox had returned to nibbling on his neck, licking his cheeks and whispering into his ear.

**“Delicious,”** Mikleo heard as the fox switched sides.

Moving along to his right shoulder. The fox removed his claws from Mikleo’s sides and gripped onto his right shoulder and right arm, lifting it up. He licked it, from top to bottom, this time choosing to start from the hand.

Mikleo hardly made a noise, that was, until the fox bit off his fingers and he screamed out in pain again and again and again. The pain shot up his arm each and every time. And, when he finally felt the fox nibbling on his shoulder he knew.

And so it continued. The hellion made quick work of Mikleo’s limbs. At some point, Mikleo stopped responding entirely, causing the fox to have lost his fun. Sorey had given up, shoving his face into the earth and sobbing. His sobbing only grew louder when he could hear the crunching of bones, but Mikleo’s screams had stopped. No- They had long since stopped.

**“What… part of this… was for me…?”** He mumbled into the grass.

**“None of it,”** the fox responded.

Sorey slowly glanced over. Mikleo was gone. The only remains were the clothes strewn across the clearing, the clothes tying his hands behind his back, and the blood covering the hellion. The fox licked his fingers, watching him carefully.

**“What do you-“** Sorey started but stopped upon seeing the fox’s grin.

**“I said I wanted to eat you both.”**

**Author's Note:**

> AND ALSO ON YOURS FOR READING THIS
> 
> Inspired by a friend's work who doesn't want known >A>  
> Of course my first NSFW is this.  
> /prays to the lord


End file.
